


Wanweird

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Author's Second OTP, Drabble, M/M, Obscure Word Prompt Meme, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by Victor, who isn't actually on Tumblr anymore.<br/>Wanweird - An unhappy fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanweird

William does his best to distance himself, to keep the relationship strictly professional, but there are nights he finds himself lying next to a certain subordinate of his and he can’t help but wonder if there would ever be a possibility of this being anything more than a fling if not for the Thorns. Alan is everything William values - efficient, sane, reliable - but his existence is not and, someday, this bed won’t be shared. William pushes the thought from his mind. The inevitable will come when it will. All he can do is hope this night won’t be the last.


End file.
